


Random Drabbles of Greenflash

by utterlyheartbroken



Category: DCU, DCU (Movies), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabbles, Gen, Greenflash, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterlyheartbroken/pseuds/utterlyheartbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a series of drabbles based on Hal Jordan/Wally West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Romance, & light Fluff.
> 
> Length: 186 words.
> 
> Pairing: Hal/Wally; established relationship.
> 
> Prompt/Idea: Missing You.
> 
> Rating: Teen/Pg-13.
> 
> Summary: Hal wants to show Wally how much he's missed him.
> 
> Author's Note: This idea popped out while I was watching 'Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'. The only animated movie where Wally is the Flash, and Hal is still a Green Lantern. They've become my new obsession.
> 
> Warning: Slash, if you don't like, don't read.

"Flash, wait." Green Lantern tells the speedster, while placing his hand on the speedster's red-spandex clad shoulder.

 

Flash turns his head with a smile, and stops walking.

 

The others have already transported up to the Watchtower, and only Green Lantern and Flash are left on the planet's surface.

 

They're finally alone.

 

And in 2 seconds, Green Lantern is already pressing his lips against Flash's in a bruising kiss. His hands holding on to Flash's shoulders.

 

Flash instantly moans, and returns the kiss with a fierce intensity, his hands tugging hard on the brown strands of Green Lantern's hair.

 

Green Lantern moves his right leg between Flash's spread legs, and pushes his thigh against Flash's groin, smirking as Wally groaned in desire.

 

When Green Lanternstops kissing Flash for a moment, Flash is breathless, and panting. His pink lips are swollen, and wet. Green Lantern tugs down on Flash's cowl, and cups the red-head's cheeks. He whispers huskily against Flash's lips "I've missed _you_ Wally~"

 

Wally smiles a goofy smile, before closing his bright green eyes, and murmuring in return, softly, "Yeah Hal. I missed _**you**_ too."

 


	2. Car Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is upset, Hal thinks Wally really isn't. He manages to prove the speedster wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance, & Humor.
> 
> Length: 613 words.
> 
> Pairing: Hal/Wally; established relationship.
> 
> Prompt/Idea: After the ending of 'Crisis on Two Earths, Wally feels slightly miffed at Hal.
> 
> Rating: PG-13/Teen.
> 
> Author's Note: I had to write this, when I had finished watching Crisis of Two Earth's. Because the ending scene definitely demanded it.

_Flash bumps into the invisible plane. **  
**_

_"Mind your head." Diana tells him._

_Flash rubs his head, as he tells Diana with disbelief clear in his voice, "I can't believe you kept that thing!"_

_"Spoils of war. And I like it." Diana tells him with an amused smile._

_He asks her "What do you need a plane for anyway? You can fly!"_

_Hal states knowingly "You drive a car~"_

_Flash whines "That is_ so _NOT the point!"_

**–Ending of Justice League: 'Crisis on Two Earths'**

****

* * *

 

"So~ Do you like the car's color?" Hal asks.

 

"This isn't funny Hal" Wally states, scowling, and remembering Hal's earlier comment on the Watchtower.

 

"Yes it is Mr. Fastest-Man-Alive. Do you like the color? Yes or no?"

 

"No." green eyes not even glancing at the car, scowl firm in place, as he kept walking away from the garage, with Hal behind him.

 

"Really? I was thinking of our colors when I designed the car."

 

"You _were_ -Hey! I am **not** falling for that again."

 

"Falling for what Wally? I was serious when I said I designed the car with thoughts of our suit colors".

 

"You're not _trying_ to trick me?"

 

"Honestly Wally. I don't do the tricking in this relationship, if _you_ remember?"

 

"Well that's true. But I still don't forgive you for the car comment earlier~"

 

"You _don't_?" Hal repeats with a raised eyebrow, a peculiar look on his face.

 

"Yeah I don't." Wally states, his arms crossed over each other, making the sleeves of his grey sweater rise to reveal smooth creamy skin. His green eyes were fierce, but his lips were forming a pout, making him look more cute than angry.

 

"Are you _sure_?" Hal asked a slight smile on his face.

 

"Of course I'm **sure** Hal! How can I not-be mmmph"

 

Hal shuts Wally up with a passionate kiss.

 

Wally moans almost instantly, before he stops, and pulls away, uttering breathlessly with soft pants "Hal!"

 

Hal replies with a smile. "Yeah Wally?"

 

"I hate you." Wally tells the older man after he regains his breath.

 

"No you don't~" Hal states in a sing-song voice, his finger trailing gently against Wally's bare skin, before he leaned closer to Wally, and began biting Wally's neck, on the area near Wally's collar bone.

 

"Hal~" Wally starts, but is reduced to a wanton moan almost instantly, because his neck was a **very** sensitive area of his body.

 

 

"Yeah Wal?" Hal answers, teeth still biting gently against Wally's skin, before he licked a trail from Wally's neck to his jaw, and then kissed Wally softly on the lips.

 

Wally doesn't say anything, but moans louder.

 

"I love _you_ Wally~" Hal tells Wally when he pulls away from the kiss.

 

Wally pulls him back for a more bruising kiss.

 

Hal licks Wally's lips, and forces the younger to open up his mouth, so Hal could dominate it, and make Wally squirm. When Wally does, his tongue tentatively poking out of Wally's lip slowly, Hal groans into the kiss. Wally's hands drift to Hal's hair, messing up the brown hairs, as Hal keeps kissing Wally like Wally was water, and Hal, was a _**really**_ thirsty man.

 

When Hal pulls back this time, both their lips are swollen, Hal's hair is messed up, and Wally's looking _very_ flushed.

 

Wally utters through soft pants, along with a shy smile. "I...love you... **too**...You idiot!"

 

Hal raises an eyebrow at the last word, before bringing Wally's forehead against his and whispering softly "I _really_ did paint the car after our colors though~"

 

Wally's smile only fills his face, his green eyes lighting up like a kid that just got told Christmas was coming early, along with many presents.

 

"You're _not_ lying this time, are you?" Wally asks again, just to be sure, his eyebrows raised in a speculative look.

 

Hal laughs, the vibrations send tingles of pleasure throughout Wally's spine. His eyes are bright with mirth when he tells Wally "No Wally. I'm not".

 

When Wally vanishes off to Hal's garage, Hal hears a loud squeal. He smiles to himself.

 

As he thinks happily _'Well, at least he liked it~'_ before humming a recent pop song that Wally had gotten him addicted to.

 


	3. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets sick of Hal's teasing, because it makes him feel useless. Hal reminds Wally that he isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: General, Hurt/Comfort, & slight Angst.
> 
> Length: 822 words.
> 
> Pairing: One-sided!Hal/Wally.
> 
> Prompt/Idea: Teasing. Set also after the events of 'Crisis on Two Earths', with mentions of some things that are relative to the comic books.
> 
> Rating: PG.
> 
> Author's Note: This was something that made me wonder about how Hal & Wally would interact after Barry's death. Since Hal was best friends with Barry, and friends with Wally, before he took up Flash's mantle. This is plain-old Wally & Hal interaction, without romance as a major factor, but there is mentions os unrequited love.

"You're _such_ a bully Hal~" Flash states after 5 minutes of silence, and gazing at empty monitor screens.

 

"I am?" the Green Lantern asks, tone innocent, along with an amused smile on his face.

 

"Don't even try to fake being innocent." Flash warns a pout on his face.

 

"Okay, fine. What did I do _this_ time?" he asks, humor gone from his tone.

 

"You _keep_ on teasing me!"

 

"I keep teasing you?" Hal asks, while furrowing his eyebrows.

 

Flash groans, before stating "Every time I make a joke, or comment. You tease _me_!"

 

Hal raises an eyebrow, but stays silent, waiting for Flash to go on.

 

"It's like you're purposely out to get me, or something. I don't like it! It makes me feel useless, and young. Like I'm Kid Flash all over again..." he complains with a scowl on his face. He pauses for a moment. "Like I'm _not_ worthy of being with you guys cause this was Barry's position, not _**mine**_."

 

Hal's expression softens, but the fire blazing in his eyes doesn't. He instantly grabs Wally's arms, and turns Wally to face him.

 

And the look on Wally's face breaks Hal's heart. Because Wally looks like he was still that 16-year-old boy who'd lost the greatest & _only_ father figure he had, along with the sudden weight of the world being placed on his shoulders.

 

Hal hugs Wally tightly, and whispers, voice thick of emotion. "Oh Wally. You're _such_ an idiot! There is NO damned way that you're not worthy of Barry's position. You've proved yourself to **everyone**. Everyone values you as a member. Diana likes you, J'onn likes you, Superman lets you ignore him –trust me; he doesn't just let _anyone_ do that-, Batman actually let the enemy somehow sacrifice himself to make sure **you** stayed alive! –and we all know how Batman doesn't sacrifice anyone, enemy or hero."

 

" **I** want you on the team Wally. And I only tease you because you're _adorable_ when you're acting like your age, and not Flash, the hero who's serious because he _has to be_. You of all people understand why heroes need to be serious, but you still crack jokes, to put everyone at ease. You make _us_ feel happy Wally. Like we have something worth fighting for~ So don't you **ever** , even for one moment, think that we find you useless. You're the _most_ valuable member of the team!" and continues silently in his mind _'And I want you_ here _Wally. I need_ **you** _here, living, breathing, smiling, because without you, the world stops spinning, and nothing matters...'_

 

Wally's bottom lips trembles, as he asks softly, -like a child scared of getting reprimanded- " _Really_ Hal?" Hal pushes away the desire to kiss Wally then, and smiles at the 19-year-old boy. "Really Wally. We miss Barry, but that doesn't mean we don't like you. We all **do**. And none of us want _you_ gone~"

 

Wally sniffs, while uttering "Thanks Hal. I guess I needed to hear that". His spandex covered fingers move around Hal's waist hesitantly, making Hal's heart melt at Wally looking so nervous. He lets Wally hug him as long as the other needs it.

 

And when Wally pulls away, shy smile adorning his youthful face, Hal pulls down the cowl, and ruffles Wally's hair. "We're all **here** for you squirt. Just call for us, and we'll be there for you, -though I'm not _sure_ bout Batman- but the rest of us are here for you." he tells Wally in a friendly, and slightly joking tone.

 

The bright smile that graces Wally's heart makes Hal's heart flutter. He begins to head away from the room.

 

As he walks away from the room he calls out, "Wally!"

 

Wally answers "Yeah Hal?"

 

"Don't _ever_ change kid."

 

The grin that Wally sends him, makes Hal think hopefully _'Only two more years until Wally's 21. Maybe then, I can ask him out...and probably get rejected. Oh well, who knows?'_ and whistles an old tune that Barry used to listen to.

 

Hal feels nostalgic, when he teleports out of the Watchtower. As soon as he reaches Earth, he takes off into the clouds, and tells the skies "You raised a good kid Barry. I just **wish** you could've been here to see him grow up."

 

He tries to think of an excuse he can tell Carol for suddenly vanishing for a week, before trials for the new flight-plane prototypes were due.

 

He sighs, being a member of the League was sometimes worse than actually being a Green Lantern, because of all the extra lying he had to do. But when he thinks of Wally, with beautiful green eyes, pink lips, bright red hair, and friendly smiles, he doesn't regret one moment.

 

But he'll make sure to tell Kilowog how awesome he and the other Green Lanterns are –because they are, okay, maybe _not_ all of them, but Kilowog surely was-, when he has to leave Earth for Green Lantern Sector reports later on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t's complete unless I decided to update some more drabbles. I've also named the pairing Greenflash, because they so TOTALLY deserve a pairing name~<3


End file.
